As shown in FIG. 31, a conventional umbrella includes: a central shaft C having a plurality of top ribs T pivotally secured to an upper notch N on the shaft, a plurality of stretcher ribs S each pivotally connected between each top rib T and a runner R slidably held on the shaft; whereby upon opening of the umbrella, the runner R will be retained on an upper portion of the shaft by an upper spring catch C1 resiliently held on the shaft; and upon closing of the umbrella, the runner R will be retained on a lower portion of the shaft by engaging a slot R' formed in the runner with a lower catch C2 resiliently held on a lower portion of the shaft.
Since either upper catch C1 or lower catch C2 has an acute corner portion formed on the catch, it may easily injure an umbrella user when depressing the catch for closing or opening the umbrella.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional umbrella and invented the present safety umbrella without spring catch.